Introduction à la population Edrik
by Esmeyralda
Summary: OS écrit pour la nuit du FOF n 85. Thème: Rond. J'ai décidé de me servir de ce thème pour présenter un peu cette population qui n'existe certes que dans ma tête, mais qui pour moi à beaucoup d'importante : )
1. Chapter 1

Introduction à la population Edrik

À l'est de la Terre du Milieu, le troisième continent, l'Esterness, séparée de ce pays si connue par le Grand Récif, un immense océan indomptable.

Sur Esterness vivaient beaucoup d'humains, un peu moins de nains et encore moins des elfes. La population qui cependant restait inédite du reste du monde était les Edriks.

Les Edriks sont issu d'une race guerrière, amenée à vivre dans le seul but de protéger le Puits des Ombres. Des gardiens éternels ayant pour seul objectif de mettre en sécurité chaque peuples libres d'Arda. Leurs principaux ennemis sont les Démons, ou Demoniis dans leur langue maternel, éthérique(prononcé _étélique_ ), nés du Puits des Ombres et éprouvant le désir profond de tuer les enfants d'Illùvatar. C'est notamment grâce au travail des Edriks que la Terre du Milieu ne connaît que de très rares cas d'attaques démoniaques.

Trois clans principaux d'Edriks existent :

-les Domeniens, habitant la capitale ouverte de Domino ou quelques colonies sous sa tutelle. Ce sont les eux qui passent le plus clair de leur temps à leur devoir, c'est à dire payer leur service militaire d'un millénaire pour pouvoir ensuite vivre comme ils l'entendent.

-les Kandrakaras, habitant la ville de Kandrakar ou différents villages extérieurs. Ce sont ceux qui s'entendent le moins avec les Domeniens, jusqu'à même à faire la guerre. Néanmoins, leur nette différence causa leur perte les Kandrakaras refusaient d'être des armes vivantes pour le simple bons vouloirs d'un dieu invisible et antipathique. De ce fait, à part quelques rares exception, très peu pouvaient rivaliser avec la puissance dévastatrice de Domino.

-les Meridanais, habitant Meridian, ou le reste de la vallée éponyme. Ce sont ceux qui sont toujours passifs et neutres, qui ne se mêlent ni des affaires domeniennes, sans pour autant clamer leur athéisme à qui voudrait l'entendre. Ils se font discrets, voir invisibles, et ne se manifestent que rarement.

Dans le cas présent, nous parlerons plus particulièrement des Domeniens.

En tant qu'Edriks, ils possèdent toutes les caractéristiques qui leurs sont spécifiques une musculature importante, plus ou moins marquée, ainsi qu'une grande taille, environ 175cm de moyenne pour les femmes et 185cm pour les hommes. Mais ce qui faisait leur renommée étaient leurs yeux. Leurs couleurs n'étaient pas étranges, tout autant que leurs formes, cependant l'hélice tourbillonnante qui leur servait de pupille était, à ce qu'il paraît, des plus hypnotisant.

Ce que les Domeniens possèdent de plus par rapport aux autres clans, c'est la couleur halée de leur peau. Elle est dû à leur ville en elle-même, exposée au soleil de mer du fait de sa position de ville côtière. Et même si, de part leur nyctalopie et l'apparition des démons, les Edriks ne travaillaient que de nuit, il ne leur fallait pas plus de quelques heures d'une soirée pour obtenir un beau bronzage d'été.

La ville en elle-même avait certainement dû avoir pour thème, le rond. L'architecture, les décorations, tout semblait se rapporter au rond. Les murailles principales de la capitale, séparant l'intérieur des banlieues, formaient un rond parfait avec pour centre le palais. Palais qui, construit en haut d'une colline, affichait de grandes tours dorées à la circonférence ronde, comme chaque toits étaient surmonté d'une coupole en demi-rond. Partout au dessus de la ville se croisaient des dizaines de ponts surélevés, avec parfois des nœuds de croisement, formant des ronds d'ombre au dessus des habitations.

La table du conseil, où se réunissait chaque mois, en temps normal, les trois dirigeants de Domino, était aussi une table ronde de marbre. Comme le tapis, la forme de la salle, jusqu'au drapeau Domenien, un rond dorée sur un fond rouge, le soleil affrontant le sang.

« Introduction à la population Edriks, Livre I, Chapitre 1, paragraphe premier »


	2. Chapter 2

Des valeurs vers les idéaux

Les Edriks ont une façon bien particulière de gérer leur pays. Bien qu'ils se reproduisent à la vitesse humaine, et vivent l'éternité eldar, ils ne sont pas nombreux. La raison vient de leur faculté à se voir décapiter, éventrer, écraser ou même encore dévorer par les puissances qu'ils combattent. Surtout quand ces Edriks viennent de la capitale, Domino. Dans une optique d'éviter le plus possible les décès, les Edriks domeniens possède un code bien plus stricte et complexe que leurs compères.

Domino est régit, depuis plus de trois siècles, par deux rois et une reine. Ces trois régents se partagent les trois catégories de guerriers présents : _Interludes_ , _Vanakith_ et _Espers._ Bien que la troisième catégorie soit particulière, pouvant être à part entière ou intégrée dans les deux premiers Ensuite, ils décident dans un Conseil tout ce qui concernent les civils et la gérance de la ville diurne. C'est par cette façon de régner que les domeniens ont pu survivre aussi longtemps, malgré leur temps passé sur les champs de bataille.

Si les trois catégories, de manière générale, se partagent les mêmes valeurs, il existe tout de même quelques déviances selon leur appartenance.

Par exemple, prenons un problème rare, mais qui n'est pas à négliger celui des traîtres. Un traître peut se retrouver dans les rangs des _Vanakith_ ou des _Interludes_ de manière délibérée ou momentanée. Ce fait a était affirmé lors de la Guerre de la Nuit, dont il n'est pas question dans ce chapitre mais qui pourra certainement être abordée plus tard.

Les _Vanakith_ sont les guerriers gérés par Akshâm Daren, la reine, et menés par le général Allen Curare. Les _Vanakith_ sont des soldats plus présents dans la défense de la ville et de sa banlieue, bien qu'ils puissent se retrouver en mission dans les vastes étendues sauvages. Mais ce n'est pas leur spécialité. Ils ont un entraînement basé sur l'honneur, la diplomatie et la fierté. Et c'est souvent eux qui font celle de la cité. C'est pour cela que pour eux, apprendre qu'il y a un traître dans leur rang, c'est comme leur annoncer qu'ils avaient failli. Ils se repentent, et essaient d'absoudre les pêchés de leur camarades dans un jugement impartiale en cour martiale. Généralement, le traître finira en prison, ou en exil à Meridian.

Les _Interludes_ sont les guerriers gérés par Julian Tumorii, l'un des rois, et menés par le général Alucard Mawel. Les _Interludes,_ eux, ne sont pas à proprement parlé des soldats. Ils ont un travail plus, comme qui dirait, ciblé. Ils sont là pour terminer le travail des Vanakith, ou bien s'arranger pour que ceux-ci n'ait jamais à quitter la sécurité de Domino. Pour se faire, les _Interludes_ et leur supérieur hiérarchique ne sont pas du tout connu pour le patience et leur subtilité. Leur entraînement fut basé uniquement et entièrement sur des capacités offensives, ainsi que stratégiques pour augmenter ces dernières capacités. Alucard Mawel avait décidé de baser leurs efforts sur la survie. Si la méthode pouvait être sujet à débat, elle porta ses fruits et, bien que les _Interludes_ soit nettement en sous-nombre comparé aux autres régiments, ils possèdent la plus basse mortalité. De cette rudesse notoire naquit leur empressement à achever leur travail le plus rapidement possible. Quand un traître se présente, qu'importe d'où il vient ou les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir de la sorte, il est exécuté sans autre forme de procès. Il n'y a pas de pardon chez les _Interludes._ S'ils ne peuvent plus se faire confiance, ils meurent, et c'est exactement le contraire de ce qu'on leur a enseigné.

Les _Espers,_ gérés et menés, par défaut, par Aleksi Vor, l'autre roi, lui aussi esper. Les _Espers_ sont les seuls à bénéficier d'un traitement particulier du fait de leur rareté. Déjà qu'il est rare de les voir naître, il est encore plus rare de les voir trahir qui que ce soit. Mais dans le cas imprévisible où cela arriverait, il serait alors mit sous surveillance ou bien même juste viré de sa catégorie dans le cas où il y serait entré préalablement. Les domeniens font extrêmement attention à leur patrimoine d'Esper.

« Introduction à la population Edriks, Livre I, Chapitre V, paragraphe troisième »


End file.
